Resident Avenger
by KatofFlorida
Summary: The Avengers naturally bicker. ALL THE TIME. Imagine if they were all in one house. As 'siblings'. Imagine that YOU were the one that had to watch them and make sure they were ready to battle or go to bed on time. That's the life of Gemma. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Me: HELLO.

Finn: -silence-

Me: Ah, don't be so sour. This is only one story, and I'm going to have fun with this.

Finn: -eyeroll- -silence-

Me: Finn…

Finn: -silence-

Me: -sigh- Okay, so I was on tumblr (WHICH I NOW HAVE THANK YA VERY MUCH) and when I'm bored I look up the Avengers… since the movie was amazing… and I've always loved them… AND THEY'RE PRETTY NICE TO LOOK AT TOO SO SHH.

Finn: -silence-

Me: Finn isn't going to help me apparently, but this is my Avengers fanfic. Basically… well. You should've read the summary.

**I do not claim: Um, Gemma (OC) is mine. I made her up. She's mine. Like a slave. But not illegal and totally wrong. William is from Snow White and the Huntsman. Not mine. Hawkeye, Loki, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Captain America, and Black Widow are not mine. And neither is Nick Fury. One day I wish to own them, but Stan Lee is taking his time with the paperwork. If he decided to sign them at all. Another story for another day. OKAY READ.**

Chapter 1

_Gemma POV_

The second Steve came rampaging down the stairs, I knew something was wrong. I sighed, anticipating some wild tale, and put down the plate I was washing.

"What did Loki do now?" I asked before Steve could say anything. He frowned.

"He put snakes in my pillowcase and duct-taped my door shut!"

If you ask me, Loki was being nice. Based on the fire he started to the poor people next door, this was small-scale, but Steve had a tiny phobia of snakes so I had to put an end to it. I went up the stairs, passed Steve's duct-taped door, and hesitated by Tony and Bruce's room where it sounded like an elephant was jumping around.

"Keep it down in there," I called.

"OKAY!" they chorused. I continued to Loki's room. His door was black and there was a DO NOT ENTER UNLESS YOU WANT TO GET LOKI'D sign on it. I opened the door. Being 'Loki'd' was not my concern. Loki was sitting at his desk, writing something.

"Oh, hi Gemma!" he said the second I came in. Too quickly.

"What are you doing?" I asked suspiciously.

"Homework."

I raised an eyebrow. I went over to his desk, but he stood up and blocked me.

"What did you need?" he asked.

"I need you to stop torturing Steve."  
"Why whatever are you talking about?"

"Cut the crap. Where did you get snakes from anyway?"

"Not outside if that's what you were asking."

I facepalmed and shook my head.

"No more. If you do this again, the door will be removed."

"What?"

"You heard me," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"No, I did, I just don't understand."

"It was English."  
"Don't be facetious," he scolded. I raised an eyebrow and pursed my lips.

"Tone. I may be shorter and younger than you are, but Nick put me in charge. Therefore, I am in charge. You mess with any of your siblings again and the door will come off of its hinges. No more privacy, no more secret plotting."

"But Gemma…" he whined, frowning and stomping his boot.

"But nothing. Now actually do your homework." I turned on my heel and left him. They could be such little kids sometimes. I headed back to the kitchen and I managed to get all the dishes done before Bruce came down the steps, poking through the freezer.

"And what are you looking for?" I asked, leaning against the counter to watch him.

"Ice cream," he said meekly.

"Little fridge in the garage," I said, smiling at him.

"Yes!" he cheered and darted off to the garage where the mini-fridge lay in wait.

I sat on the couch and grabbed the remote. I flipped through a few channels before settling on "Safe House" with Denzel Washington. Bruce came through, eating some ice cream out of a bowl and he sat down in the chair.

"So how was your day?"

"Long. I don't suppose Loki has gotten you yet?"

"The only incident I heard of today was Steve's. Ever since that trip to the zoo, he hasn't been the same."

I recalled the day I carted them to the zoo and Steve was only trying to get my attention when he fell. He wanted me to look at the monkeys across the trees and he had fallen in the pit. He quickly climbed out, but he wasn't the same. The pit had snakes crawling all over it.  
"Only a tiny phobia, he won't panic and run away," I said.

"But he's afraid of something. And all in all that isn't good. Tony and I were talking-"

"Let me guess, you want to do a science experiment on him."

"Just a small one!" Bruce added quickly. I sighed and leaned back in my seat.

"Steve has been through enough science experiments, he doesn't need another one. You know how insecure he can be."

"GEMMA!" a thundering voice sounded.

"I'll be right back," I sighed. I got up and went to Thor's room where he was standing by his bed, arms crossed, and eyes narrowed at Loki who was looking at the ground.

"What happened?" I exclaimed immediately as soon as I saw the TV in his room. The screen had been cracked and a gargantuan hole in the wall had appeared.

"Um, well…" Loki started.

"Did you do this?" I snapped.

"No! I didn't! Thor got mad because he thought I cheated in Mario Kart…"

"Thor!"

"He sent out a POW," he growled.

"And you slammed him into a wall?"

"No!" Thor protested. "I would never harm the wall like so. I was trying to start over when he took it from me and hurled my controller at the TV and it made a hole in the wall."

I started to glare at Loki when I remembered the size of the hole in the wall. I glanced back at it briefly.

"A controller."

"He threw his too," Thor added.

"And he added in a bowling ball, right?"

"Um…"

"Thor, did you push your brother through the TV?"

"Um…"

"Thor…"

"Okay! Maybe I did."

"Thor, if you want a new TV, it's coming out of your allowance. Come on, Loki. Thor needs to clean his room." I pushed Loki out of Thor's room and closed the door.

"GEMMA!" Bruce yelled from downstairs. I felt another headache coming on.

"Be right back. Stay out of trouble," I said sternly. I tramped down the steps and Clint was standing there with Natasha. My only non-troublemakers and they often went out on their dates with each other.

"Clint and Natasha are back," Bruce said helpfully.

"Thank you. Nice timing. Natasha…"

"Who did what?" she asked.

"Thor shoved Loki through the TV," Bruce said.

"How did you-" I started.

"Door was open."

"Ah. And um… Clint could you-"

"Take Bruce upstairs? Yeah, c'mon kiddo."

"I'm probably older than you," Bruce said.

"Sure. C'mon," Clint led Bruce up the stairs and I shot him a "thank-you" look. He nodded and disappeared. Natasha had already gone to Thor. I trudged to the kitchen to grab some aspirin. I opened the cabinet and reached for the bottle. I growled at its loss of aspirin pills inside. There was another knock at the door.

"GEMMA!" someone yelled from upstairs. I was torn.

"ONE SECOND!"

I darted to the door and yanked it open breathlessly. William from Snow White's home across the street was there and he looked better than usual in the dark night, his face barely illuminated by street lights.

"Oh, William, um, hi, what are you doing here?" I asked, trying to stay calm. I pulled my shirt out a bit and smoothed my hair out. I probably looked like a mess.

"I figured you might need this?" he said in his amazing British accent. He held out a white aspirin bottle.

"Oh my God, yes! Thank you!" I took the bottle and breathed in relief.

"Would you… um… like to … come in?" I offered.

"It would be my honor," he smiled. Breathing was generally vital at this point. He walked in and sat gracefully on an armchair.

"GEMMA!" the voice, I think Natasha, came again, more impatient.

"Um… one second." I ran up the stairs and went to the sound of a commotion.

"Yes?" I said, kind of irritated at them ruining a moment with William.

"Tony and Bruce are doing something in there. Clint is yelling for help," Natasha said.

"WHAT?" I shrieked.

"Is everything alright?" William asked. I raced across the hall to Tony's room and opened the door. There was no one inside. I ran to Bruce's room and twisted the knob.

"TONY STARK AND BRUCE BANNER OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT!" I hollered.

"Um… in a minute," a meek voice replied.

"HELP HELP THEY'RE TORTURING ME!" Clint's voice sounded.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" I yelled. No one opened the door.

"Allow me," William said, appearing next to me and giving me a minor heart attack to add onto the panic I was going through at the moment. He bowed before me, and it took me a second to realize he wanted me to step back. I stepped back and with a swift kick, William broke down the door. I stormed in and found the current scene: Tony and Bruce with clipboards before a glass capsule with a wriggling Clint inside. I grabbed a science textbook off of the nightstand and charged the capsule. I slammed the book against it and the glass shattered. I pulled Clint out who was gasping in terror. I whacked the back of Tony's head and Bruce's. I got the idea from Gibbs from NCIS, but that's another story from when I actually had a life. I gripped Tony's shirt in my left fist, and Bruce's shirt in my right fist.

"I will deal with you two later," I said coldly. I released them.

"Tony. Get to bed."

Tony scrambled out the door, past William and towards his room. I helped Clint up.

"I'm going to my room," he mumbled. I followed Clint out Bruce's smashed door.

"I think I should be on my way…" William said.

"Oh," I said.

"As much fun as this is," he added, winking at me. Don't die Gemma, you have some years left.

"I'll walk you out." I followed him down the stairs. We reached the door.

"I hope you utilize your aspirin."

"Oh, believe me, I will."

"See you tomorrow, Gemma?" William asked. He almost sounded hopeful.

"Uh, yeah. I hope to get out tomorrow. Maybe let Maria handle them tomorrow?"

"Oh yes. Maybe we can do lunch?"

"Uh… yeah! Sure! Of course! Um… I mean… okay…" I stammered. I could feel my cheeks flushing.

"Goodbye Gemma." And William was crossing the street to his house. I sighed as I stared after him. He asked me out! We could go to lunch! Oh my God, I had a date. I closed the door. There was a large smile on my face that I couldn't remove.

"GEMMA!"

And smile gone.

"Coming," I said.

Me: WELL. What did you think? I hope you liked it.

Finn: -silence-

Me: I can't believe you're giving me the silent treatment.

Finn: Hmph.

Me: It's not ALL going to be about romance y'know. SOME TWISTS. SOME TURNS. And definitely expect Tony and Bruce to be messing up Gemma's life.

Finn: -silence-

Me: Right. I have to post this.

**R&R? First Avengers thing. Can you tell me if it was good or not? Eh? Meh? YAY? And maybe Finn will warm up to this. **


	2. Chapter 2

Me: HELLO AND WELCOME BACK!

Finn: Do you have something to say, because you're typing really hard.

Me: What does that have to do with anything?

Finn: Well, nothing, but you seem angry.

Me: Angry?

Finn: Please don't hurt me.

Bruce: -appears- DID SOMEONE SAY ANGRY?

Finn: No!

Me: Yes.

Bruce: Oh. Don't get hit by Gamma Radiation like I did, and you won't have to worry about your temper. –disappears-

Me: See, I'm fine.

Finn: No you're not.

Me: Shut up and let me write.

Finn: Okay.

Chapter 2

_Gemma POV_

I went up the steps to Tony's room. Time to straighten something out. He was sitting in bed on his computer, and when I came in, he closed it quickly.

"Hi Gemma…"

"What were you doing to Clint?" I asked softly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"We were trying to test how to increase endurance."

"Agh, Tony…"

"We tried it on animals and it worked! No one's _willing _to be a volunteer for humans, so we had to pick _unwilling _volunteers."

"Bruce mentioned something about doing another science experiment on Steve?"

"That's the first I've heard of that."

I studied him for a moment. I couldn't tell if he was just saying that, or he actually meant it. I let it go.

"Try and find willing volunteers, okay? And get my permission first."

"Okay, Gemma!"

I started up for the door.

"No goodnight story?"

I shot a glance at him.

"You want a goodnight story?"

"Don't I usually?"

"No…" I raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to get on my good side?"

"What? What do you mean? I want a goodnight story."

"Uh… let me go find a science textbook." He nodded in satisfaction as I found a ninth grade science textbook underneath his bed. I blew off the dust that had collected and I pulled up his desk chair close. I started reading random passages about cell division and before long, Tony was asleep.

"Goodnight Tony," I whispered. I set the book down and creeped silently towards the door. I was still boggled by his need of a bedtime story. He hadn't ever done that… in a really long time. I went downstairs and headed for my room for some well needed sleep.

"MORNING!" someone shouted in my ear.

"AGHH!" I shrieked as I shot up. Tony was by my bed with a tray of waffles.

"The fu-"

"Morning sunshine!" he grinned.

"Um. Hi Tony. What's with the waffles?" I asked warily.

"Your breakfast!"

"You… you made me breakfast?"

"Why wouldn't I? I did yesterday."

I thought back to yesterday. I think I would have remembered if Tony Stark brought me breakfast.

"I don't remember…"

"Oh, maybe you're sick! I need a thermometer!"

"Tony, are you feeling okay?"

"I feel fine! Fine like a sunflower!" he giggled and set the waffles down on my nightstand.

"Okay, you're not fine. Bed now."

"But-"

"Bed," I said sternly. He crawled into my bed and I got out. I pressed the back of my hand to his forehead.

"God, Tony, you're burning up! Stay here, don't move."

"My head feels weird… chicken…"

I ran to the kitchen.

"Did you enjoy your waffles?" Natasha asked, poking at a waffle on her plate.

"Do we have chicken soup? Of course we do, pantry." I pulled out a can of chicken soup and heated it in the microwave.

"What's wrong?"

"Tony's sick."

"Fever?"

"Couldn't you tell? He was giving me breakfast in bed. Do you remember the last time he did that?"

"Oh… um…"

"When I first came here. Five years ago."

"That is a while."

The microwave beeped and I pulled out the can, blowing away some steam. I ran back to my room.

"Hi Gemma," Bruce said.

"Not now."

I opened my bedroom door and Tony wasn't there.

"Tony?"

"Bathroom," a weak voice croaked. I poked my head through the bathroom door and I winced at the sight of him vomiting over the toilet. I rubbed his back soothingly until he finished.

"I'm fine. I want to go do more science stuff."

"You're not _fine _after throwing up. Get in bed."

"But this is your bed."

"You don't say," I rolled my eyes. "Get in bed."

He hopped in reluctantly.

"I'm fine, Gemma."

"No you're not. Drink. It might help to get something in your stomach, unless you have a stomach virus as well."

He sipped on the chicken soup for a while, and I sat there, watching him until I was certain he wouldn't go throw up.

"Gemma?" Clint asked from the door.

"Yeah?"

"Nick is on the phone."

I groaned. A mission? Now? I took the phone from him.

"Hello Gemma."

"Not right now."

"What?"

"A mission."

"Now what makes you think I called for a mission."

"The only reason you call."

He didn't say anything for a while.

"Agent Barton said Stark was sick."

"He says he's fine, but after throwing up, I don't think he is."

"Let the team go without him."

"Are you insane? Tony will not let the team go without him!"

"He'll have to. Just keep him in bed and let everyone go. This is important. He doesn't have to know anyone left." And then Nick hung up.

"You did not just hang up on me Nicholas Fury."

No answer.

"The nerve of that guy." I hung up and handed the phone to Clint.

"So what do we do?"

I glanced back at Tony who had found the remote and was laughing hysterically at –I glanced at the screen- the news channel. Somehow I doubted it was funny. I stepped out of the room and closed the door.

"Suit up," I whispered. "Quietly. Tony cannot know about this."

"Do you really think he'd try and get out of bed to go fight?"

"Maybe. He's stubborn that way."

"Alright, I'll get the others. Be back soon," Clint said, turning around and tiptoeing around the house for everyone. After a few moments, everyone was suited up.

"Breathe a word about this to Tony and heads will roll. Also no ice cream for a week." Everyone groaned.

"Now go save the world and stuff," I grumbled. And just like that, they all vanished. I figured Tony wanted his privacy and I didn't want to get too close, considering how he was currently laughing like a maniac at the weather man. I could hear him in there. I turned on the TV in the living room and watched a few Bones episodes. I glanced at the time. It was 12:47.

"Time for lunch," I muttered to no one. I went in the fridge and pulled out a bag of chicken fingers. I set them on a tray of aluminum foil and set it in the oven. Tony should enjoy that. He should probably sleep though. After he eats, I told myself. After eleven minutes of 400 degrees, the oven beeped at me. I took the chicken out with an oven mitt. I set them on a plate and was about to take them to my room when the doorbell rang. I wondered if it was the rest of the Avengers, although I doubted they would ring the doorbell. Unless this was one of Loki's 'ding-dong ditch' schemes. I peered through the peephole and saw William standing there. Lunch date! Holy tesseract, I forgot about it! I mentally facepalmed and opened the door.

"Hi William," I said meekly.

"I heard about Tony," he said anxiously. "Is he okay?"

"Oh… yeah he's doing okay…" I said slowly. How did he find out about Tony?

"Natasha stopped by to tell me that you probably couldn't go to lunch today."

"Oh she did?" I crossed my arms. How did she find out about the lunch date? Freaking spy training.

"Yeah… was it a secret?"

"No… but it's creepy how she found out."

"Spy and all…"

"Yeah. Um, sorry about that… I would love to go, but I have to ..."

"I understand. Maybe another time? Come visit anytime. My house is the white one over there." He pointed to the white marble house at the end of the street.

"I will! Visit."

"See you later, Gemma."

I silently glared at Tony, or where he was through the door, for ruining my chance with William. I sighed and grabbed the plate of chicken. I knocked gently on my bedroom door. I could still hear him laughing.

"Tony?"

He didn't respond. I opened the door.

"Tony? Are you in the bathroom?" I glanced at the bathroom. No one was there. I lifted up the bedsheets and there was a small voice recorder, playing Tony's laughter. I glanced at the window. It was slightly open. He had gone on that mission! I grabbed the house phone and started dialing Nick Fury's number.

"Nicholas Fury."

"Where's the mission?"

"Upstate New York."

"Bye."

"Wait-"

I hung up, grabbed my jacket and shoes and ran outside. It was slightly chilly. Then I realized I was still wearing my pajamas.

Me: OKAY REALLY QUICKLY I HAVE TO CLEAN MY ROOM SO BYE I HOPE YOU LIKED IT I DID TONY'S KINDA STRANGE OKAY BYE.

Finn: What?

**R&R?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Since Finn, from Kingdom Keepers, is mad at me, he won't be talking here. I'll just be talking to myself. Okay, this is the third chapter. Have fun.**

Chapter 3

_Gemma POV_

"Taxi!" I waved vigorously to one and it pulled up to me. I leaped into the back.

"Where to?" the guy asked.

"Upstate Manhattan."

"There's something destroying up there, so I doubt you would-"

"Yes! Go there! AND FLOOR IT." He floored it and I slammed into the back of the seat. Almost ten minutes later, I could see smoke and fire billowing into the sky. Unfortunately, everyone saw it too. The roads were completely clogged with cars, people stopping to watch or people trying to get away. Horns were honking and I just gave up.

"Thanks for your help!" I shouted as I opened the door, and got out. I ran in between the cars on my way. How could Tony have heard? Did I really talk that loud? I squished between a silver car and a red car. I stopped to look around and survey the area. I spotted Clint from atop a building firing arrows at whatever they were against. I spotted metal spines and explosions. Another Leviathan.

"CLINT!" I yelled, waving my arms around in a frantic motion. He didn't see me. I jumped up on one of the cars, balancing on the roof.

"YO CLINT!"

He wasn't even looking in my direction. Bastard. I jumped up and down. Then he turned to face the same way I was. He had seen me! I waved frantically, gesturing for him. But he wasn't looking at me.

"I'M DOWN HERE!" I called. Why wasn't he looking at me? Why else would he… I suddenly felt cold. The sun was blocked out. I turned around slowly as the Leviathan hovered barely two feet above my head. I ducked my head down. I spotted Thor flying with his red cape thing streaming behind him.

"THOR!" I yelled. He heard me and landed a hundred meters away. I waved to him and he nodded. He started to make his way towards me. Then my shoes were no longer touching the roof of the car. I was dangling almost a hundred feet in the air. I screamed in panic involuntarily. The small loop on the back of my pajamas had snagged on the Leviathan's spikes. I felt myself slipping off of the spike, however. I dug my fingers into the metal skin around it.

"HELP!" I shrieked. Oh God, don't look down, don't look down. I shut my eyes, but found myself turning my face to the ground and cracking an eye open. The roads looked like lines on paper now.

"Oh my God, oh my God," I started hyperventilating.

Slight Gemma fact: I was afraid of heights.

"TONY! CLINT! NATASHA! BRUCE! THOR! LOKI! ANYONE!" I shrieked desperately as I felt my fingers cramp up. To set up what was happening, I was clinging to the belly of the Leviathan, there was no way I could use my feet to boost myself up unless I had Thor's arm strength. The tallest skyscrapers were far below me, and I could see no Avenger noticing me or coming to my aid. So I could safely assume this is where I was going to die. Clinging to a flying, metal, sea slug looking for Tony Stark. One of my hands slipped and then I was hanging on by a cramped left hand.

"HELP ME!" I yelled. No one heard me, of course. It was worth a try. When I felt my left hand begin to slip, the Leviathan creaked loudly and there was an explosion in it's head. It shuddered and the mechanics groaned. It began to take a nose dive. This might sound delightful to you, but from thousands of feet in the air, a nose dive is probably not going to have a comfortable landing. The sheer force of the wind, I was pried away from it. Somersaulting in the air, my stomach was turned upside down and inside out and I felt sick. If I lived, I was going to die. For awhile, it was nice because I was just sailing in the air. But then gravity was a bitch. I started to fall. The cold wind was ripping my eyelids open and my robe was flailing behind me. My arms windmilled as I tried to fly or something.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I'm pretty sure was what I was saying.

Obviously if I'm telling this story to you, I lived. But it's what comes next that throws this whole thing out of proportion.

So I was falling to my death. Yep. A very heavy force tackled me in the air and I felt a metal suit wrap around me and lug me into the air. I looked up at Tony in his Iron Man suit as he landed on a rooftop.

His helmet slid off to talk to me.

"Are YOU trying to kill me?" I snapped. My legs were numb so I crouched on the roof. I threw up on the side and he just stood there awkwardly.

I coughed, my mouth and throat burning.

"I only came out here because you… you idiot! I came out here because you ran away!"

"I'm fine, Gemma. I told you that. Listen next time."  
"Tony, you are not okay. When someone has a fever, they are not okay." I stood up and slapped him, which was kind of hard considering he was in a metal suit. My hand exploded in pain.

"Mother hobber," I cursed. He looked around nonchalantly.

"When we get home, you are grounded, okay? I will force Bruce to put alarms on your windows and doors. I know how to blackmail him. ICE CREAM." I turned and stomped away. Although I had no idea where I was going.

"Where are you going?" he laughed at me.

"Away from you," I yelled over my shoulder.

"And how are you going to do that?"  
"Me," someone said. Clint raised an eyebrow at Tony. Tony rolled his eyes.

"You do that superhero."

Clint ignored him. He fired an arrow at a building, and it lodged into the wall. The rope was attached to the end.

"Hold onto this," he said, shoving the rope into my hands.

"What am I supposed to-" I started. He shoved me off the building.

And once again I was mentally dying. My legs kicked wildly as I soared with uncontrollable force to a building. If I went through that window…

"Feet first!" Clint called. I gripped onto the rope as I shoved my feet first, shutting my eyes and trying to live to see tomorrow. The glass shattered and I felt some stinging into my arms and such, a few on my forehead. I let go of the rope and went flying through the office, which was apparently where I crashed. I tumbled across the carpet.

"I'LL KILL YOU CLINT," I yelled. He probably heard me. I glared at the window. I got to my feet and ran for the stairs. When I got outside, I saw Natasha being thrown by Thor to a Leviathan, nudging over a building. Clint was racing across the rooftops, firing exploding arrows at the Leviathan. I could see mushroom cloud fire and smoke a mile or so away, where the Leviathan that I rode went, I would guess. Someone grabbed me and I whirled.

"What are you doing here?" Loki asked.

"I was looking for Tony…"

"He's not at home?"

"No! He's out here!"

Loki rolled his eyes.

"DUCK!" he suddenly shouted, shoving me facefirst into a building. I turned and saw that he was using his magical staff thing to ward off a ball of fire. It was diverted and sailed over our heads.

"You have to watch out for everything in battle," he said. "Why don't you go sit in a car or something," he said mockingly. I started to retort when a car exploded across the street.

"Yeah, not a good idea," I said instead. "I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, okay," he snorted. Then he was gone.

"LOKI!" I yelled in frustration. I dove behind a hotdog stand as another ball of fire soared this way. The little umbrella was torched and all the hotdogs burnt. I covered my ears from the frantic yells, loud explosions, guns exploding etcetera. Newest Gemma fact, I hated fighting.

**Tony is more of a troublemaker than Loki sometimes. Moral of the chapter: Don't go kill Leviathans when you're sick. **

**R&R?**


End file.
